


Strane perversioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, baby fetish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom:   Dragonball Z.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 709.★ Prompt parole: 1. Anniversario.





	1. Chapter 1

Strane perversioni

 

Goku stava seduto sul divano, il capo chino e gli occhi arrossati.

Vegeta gli si avvicinò, inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Si può sapere che diamine succede?” gli chiese.

Goku si grattò la spalla e gemette.

“Ho passato una notte in preda agl’incubi” ammise.

Vegeta si sedette sul bracciolo del divano e si sporse in avanti.

“ _Tsk_ , non è da te essere così abbattuto. Che razza di incubi erano?” chiese.

Goku si grattò la testa e si alzò, allontanandosi. Raggiunse la finestra, si grattò la testa e si voltò, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“E che un eroe non dovrebbe fare quel genere di sogni. Urca, in realtà non erano proprio incubi” ammise.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse.

“Cosa hai sognato? Smettila di fare il finto ebete” ringhiò.

Goku si massaggiò le spalle e sospirò.

“Te” mugolò. Piegò di lato il capo. “Oggi in un modo contorto è il nostro anniversario… cioè, oggi è il giorno in cui siamo incontrati” farfugliò Son.

“ _Umphf_ , non sto capendo molto. PARLA CHIARO!” sbraitò Vegeta, mettendoglisi davanti. Si alzò sulle punte e lo guardò in viso.

“L’hai voluto tu” gemette Goku. Lo afferrò per le spalle e si voltò, sbattendolo contro il muro.

“Che diamin…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

Goku lo baciò con foga.

“Sognavo te, sognavo di prenderti. Ancora e ancora, fino a farti crollare sfinito. Va bene?” gemette. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero liquide.

“Hai parlato di un anniversario? Po-potrei realizzare qualcuno… di quei sogni. Per festeggiare” esalò.

< Perfetto, sono ufficialmente impazzito > pensò.

Goku arrossì e volse lo sguardo, osservando fuori dalla finestra.

< Grazie, ti sarò riconoscente, te lo giuro > pensò.

“Sai, quando ti ho visto quel ciuccio in bocca, ho pensato fossi dannatamente seducente” ammise con voce tremante.

“Quello è un _coso_ per bambini!” sbraitò Vegeta.

Goku si voltò e lo guardò in viso.

“E ti rendeva sexy” disse roco.

“È una strana perversione da terrestre?” s’informò Vegeta.

“No, penso sia solo mia” ribatté Goku.

“E quale sarebbe?” chiese Vegeta.

Goku gl’infilò la mano nei pantaloni ed iniziò ad accarezzargli l’attaccatura della coda.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e cominciò a strusciarsi, ansimando. Lo raggiunse con una testata al capo, facendogli sanguinare la testa, sporcandosi la fronte spaziosa di sangue.

Son accelerò la velocità con cui sfregava e Vegeta lo raggiunse con un pugno al volto, facendogli slogare la mascella.

Goku infilò la mano nella casacca e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Se vuoi che mi fermi, dillo adesso. Non voglio demolire il tuo orgoglio, ma in cambio, la prossima volta, potrei realizzare una tua perversione”

“Chi ti dice che ne abbia una?” chiese Vegeta, con voce roca e tremante.

“Siete sicuro, vostra altezza? Non volete che vi omaggi, mio principe?” domandò Goku con voce calda.

Vegeta gemette, socchiuse le gambe e gettò indietro la testa.

“V-va bene, fai quello che vuoi. Però, mantieni la promessa” mugolò.

“Giuro, ma questa volta, fammi contento” disse. Estrasse dalla giacca arancione della casacca un biberon.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e Goku glielo mise in bocca.

“Succhia” ordinò.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi, si concentrò sui movimenti della mano di Son, strusciandosi contro di essa con i glutei, strusciando contro il muro. Iniziò a succhiare, un liquido dolciastro gli solleticò il palato. Succhiò rumorosamente, gli sfuggì un gemito e rischiò di affogarsi.

Goku vide le sue gambe tremare.

“Afferra il biberon, ma non smettere di succhiare” disse con voce gutturale.

Vegeta mosse gli occhi sotto le palpebre chiuse, afferrò il biberon con entrambe le mani e succhiò avidamente.

Goku lo liberò dai pantaloni e dai boxer.

“Posso aiutarti?” domandò.

Vegeta annuì e Goku iniziò a massaggiargli anche il membro, continuando ad accarezzargli l’attaccatura della coda.

Osservò Vegeta succhiare dal biberon, finendo lentamente il contenuto, mugolando piano per le carezze.

< Kakaroth è totalmente perso… però tutto sommato non è così spiacevole, pensavo peggio > pensò. Sporse il bacino in avanti e venne, sporcando le mani dell’altro di sperma, finì il contenuto del biberon e succhiò ancora, facendo un rumore stridulo.

Goku gli sfilò il biberon dalle labbra, guardando le sue labbra sporche, protese, da cui dondolava un rivolo di saliva.

“Gra-grazie…” mugolò.

“Al prossimo anniversario, tocca a me” biascicò Vegeta, abbandonandoglisi contro.

 


	2. Ricambio di favore

Ricambio di favore

 

Goku si mise in ginocchio ai piedi di Vegeta e gli posò un bacio sulla punta dorata dello stivaletto sinistro.

Il principe dei saiyan s’irrigidì, serrando un pugno e chinò lentamente la testa, trattenendo il respiro.

Goku gli sollevò delicatamente la gamba ed iniziò a sfilargli la scarpa candida.

“Ka-Kaka…”.

Goku rifece lo stesso procedimento anche con l’altra scarpa.

“Kakaroth!”. Vegeta saltò all’indietro, andando a sbattere con la schiena muscolosa contro il muro. Gli occhi di Son erano liquidi, le iridi more leggermente liquide.

“Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei fatto godere di qualcosa che so molto piacerti…” disse.

Vegeta si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Tsk. Kakaroth, che diamine ti sta saltando in testa?” si lamentò.

Goku gattonò fino a lui, col calzo alzato e lo raggiunse.

“Permettete di occuparmi di voi, mio principe” disse, abbassandogli i pantaloni blu aderenti.

Il principe dei saiyan avvampò, digrignando i denti.

“I-io…”.

“Vi prego, ‘principe’” implorò Goku.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, avvertendo una fitta al bassoventre, Son gli sfilò anche i boxer. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, quando sentì la bocca di Goku chiudersi intorno alla sua intimità, sentì delle ondate di piacere invaderlo, lo afferrò per i capelli e si appoggiò contro la parete. Si ritrovò ad ansimare e a gemere, mentre l’altro si occupava di lui, avvolgendolo con la lingua umida.

Goku continuò a succhiare, stringendogli le gambe fino ad arrossargliele con le dita.

Vegeta strusciò con la testa contro il muro, scompigliandosi i capelli a fiamma e con un lungo mugolio di piacere, venne, sporcando di sperma il viso dell’altro.

Son gli lasciò andare il membro e, pian piano, si alzò in piedi.

“Permettimi di prendermi cura di te” disse Goku, posandogli una serie di baci sul collo.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e cercò debolmente di scostarlo, il suo corpo era bollente e sentiva dei rivoli di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena. Il piacere gli confondeva le idee, avvertiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“Da dove ti è ven…”. Iniziò Vegeta. Goku lo baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro, mozzandogli il fiato. Iniziò a spogliarlo, passandogli le mani sopra il corpo, sentendolo scottare sotto le dita.

Vegeta sentiva il corpo dell’altro bloccarlo, ma le sue mani vezzeggiarlo in attente carezze.

< Tutto questo mi sta dando alla testa > pensò.

Goku iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, continuando a baciarlo, tenendolo fermo col proprio fisico massiccio. Gli stuzzicò ciò che rimaneva dell’attaccatura della coda da scimmia.

Vegeta socchiuse le gambe sporche di sperma, lasciandosi sfuggire degli accorati gemiti di piacere. Man mano che le dita lo stuzzicavano, si ritrovò ad ondeggiare il bacino per quanto possibile e a gridare di desiderio.

Goku fece stendere Vegeta sopra di sé, arcuò la schiena per baciarlo e lo aiutò a stringergli i fianchi alla vita.

“Umpf, se è questo che vuoi” ringhiò Vegeta. Lo sbatté a terra e ricambiò i baci, gli morse a sangue il labbro inferiore. Premette la sua fronte spaziosa contro il petto di Son.

< Voglio semplicemente farti rilassare. Alle volte la passione dei tuoi confronti mi fa perdere il controllo.

Ti permetto di umiliarmi, vomitarmi addosso il tuo odio, ma allo stesso tempo ti prendo in giro, non faccio niente per nascondere le mie vittorie in combattimento.

Sono un controsenso vivente, ma solo perché non riesco a trovare un ordine quando ci sei. Ti desiderio, ti voglio.

Però una cosa posso giurartela. Non permetterò a nessuno, né ai più forti dell’universo, né agli dei, di rimanere impuniti se ti faranno del male > pensò.

“Urca, ti dispiace? Voglio solo farmi perdonare” disse, ansimando. I loro corpi massicci e muscolosi erano in tensione.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Non dispiace neanche a me” ribatté, iniziando a mordergli le braccia muscolose.

Goku si ritrovò succhiotti e segni di denti in diverse parti del corpo. Continuarono a baciarsi, Son gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, mentre con l’altra mano iniziava a prepararsi.

Attese che Vegeta fosse nuovamente eccitato e lo fece entrare dentro di sé.

Briefs, a cavalcioni su Goku, iniziò a muoversi selvaggiamente dentro di lui, facendo cozzare rumorosamente i loro bacini. Le grida di piacere di entrambi risuonavano sempre più forti nella stanza.

Vegeta si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi anche con le mani, finendo per graffiarlo.

“Vegeta!” gridò Goku, arcuandosi, quando l’altro venne dentro di lui. Vegeta si aggrappò spasmodicamente a Son e si abbandonò contro di lui, ansante.

Goku aiutò Vegeta a scivolare fuori di lui, lo fece stendere sul pavimento e invertì le posizioni, mettendosi sopra di lui. Erano madidi di sudore, i loro capelli erano disordinati.

Goku gli accarezzò delicatamente un ciuffo dei capelli a fiamma di Brief.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e arrossì, notando lo sguardo perso del minore.

< Quando fa così, non sembra nemmeno lui. Mi trovo a un’altra latitudine, come se fossimo a casa, tra la nostra gente > pensò.

Goku teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra sporte, mentre respirava piano.

< Ho desiderato averlo tra le mie braccia dal giorno in cui l’ho sconfitto la prima volta. Così forte e fragile, ho sentito le nostre anime legate indissolubilmente > pensò.

 


End file.
